Alone, betrayed, hurt, and loved
by Gamnut7
Summary: Hermione Granger,now returning to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year, finds a new interest in Draco Malfoy. He used to be the school bully and prat, but now, after the 2nd wizarding war, Hermione finds him to be reserved and lonely. Can Hermione fix Draco when he is already so broken?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stepped carefully onto one of the cars of the Hogwarts Express. Her long, dark curls, up in a high ponytail, swished back and forth as she walked down the halls of the long train with Harry and Ron in her wake.

The train this year seemed jam-packed, even with all missing students from last year's war. So far Hermione had only seen a couple of her returning 7th year classmates: Dean Thomas, Pavati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott and Seamus Finnigan.

She felt relieved that some of the students decided to return and redo their 7th year. After the war it seemed like not too many people felt that they should return to Hogwarts, that all their time should be spent to morn with their relatives and friends.

"We'll just have to sit in here." Hermione said to the two boys behind her.

She opened the nearly empty compartment door and stepped inside. Shock spurred within her as she looked at the white-blonde haired, boy fast asleep against the window, already dressed in his school robes. She placed her small bag on the shelf above her and sat down across from the boy. Harry and Ron followed her lead and sat down in the other unoccupied seats. Both boys' eyes kept sneaking peaks at the sleeping ﬁgure while Hermione read her book quietly.

"Why do you reckon he's back? Think McGonagall's ﬁnally lost her marbles?" Ron whispered in Harry's direction, but Harry just shrugged. Hermione looked up from Transﬁguration: Year Seven and glared at Ron.

"The Headmistress has not lost her marbles, Ronald," Hermione proclaimed, "and it is none of your business as to why he is back." She averted her eyes back to the pages of her book, but her attention was still on the boys' conversation.

"I heard that his mum moved to Belgium after her hearing," Harry stated, as he risked a glance at the blonde. "Saying she needed time to gather her thoughts or something."

Ron snorted at Harry's comment and Hermione just switched her attention back to her book.

Hours later, when the train ﬁnally arrived in Hogsmeade station the trio grabbed their bags and started to head off the train. Hermione glanced back at the still sleeping ﬁgure. She sighed and walked over to him, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder, she quietly said,

"Malfoy...Malfoy." She heard a groan slip from his mouth, saw the slight ﬂutter of  
his blonde eyelashes and she was staring into Draco Malfoy's steely grey eyes. He  
jumped back in surprise, but Hermione, still looking into his eyes, couldn't help  
but notice that even though his actions expressed` what he was feeling, his eyes  
were completely emotionless. Empty.

"I...I just wanted to say that we've arrived." She let out, feeling a bit ﬂustered.  
Malfoy just nodded once and she turned on her heel and walked out of the  
compartment.

The great hall was ﬁlled with joy and excitement. Headmistress McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's old chair with a smile on her aging face. Hermione sat on the far end of the Gryfﬁndor table, in-between Ginny and Neville. She saw that at the end of each table sat all the other returning 7th years.

"This year is going to be so different," she heard Neville say. "What, with no Voldemort to worry about anymore."

Hermione nodded slowly, but she felt no need to join into the conversation. She heard Ron chuckle,

"Yeah, plus we don't have to worry about the Slytherin's this year," he replied sounding smug. Hermione looked across the table at Ron. His mouth, now full of mashed potatoes. He has changed so much, she thought as she stared at her ex-boyfriend.

Something then caught her eye. A head of silvery blonde hair crouched over a large book. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the very deserted end of the Slytherin table. His face was covered by his thin bangs, and his long pale looking ﬁngers held one page of the book. Down the rest of the table she saw Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore Nott shooting glares and insults in the blondes direction.

Hermione felt sympathy for the outcasted Slytherin but never the less, returned her eyes to her own dinner.

She couldn't sleep. Even as tired as she was, she just couldn't fall asleep. Hermione pulled back the covers of her four-poster bed and slid her legs over the edge of the mattress and into her fuzzy slippers. She stood up slowly and made way for the door trying to be as silent as possible, so as not to wake her roommates. She traipsed down the stairs and out through the portrait hole. She knew it was after hours, but she just needed something to do.

Letting her feet take her where they may, Hermione eventually ended up in the astronomy tower. She felt the cold night air against her bare skin, as she was only wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The cold, metal, railing surrounding the perimeter of the tower, sent a chill through Hermione as she leant into it. Her eyes scanned the surrounding grounds of Hogwarts. The glass like lake sparkled in the moonlight.

Hermione's eyes darted towards a lone ﬁgure standing by the bank of the lake. The silvery blonde hair, that looked as though it glowed in the darkness, was a dead giveaway as to who it was. She was curious though. Why was he out after hours? Surely he would rather want be inside sleeping.

Hermione shifted her position as a gust of wind sent shivers down her spine. She crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. It didn't work. So she decided it would be better if she went back to bed. She took one glance back out onto the grounds, but found there to be nobody there. He had left. She blinked several times, as she wound her way back to Gryfﬁndor tower, wondering where Malfoy could have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked through the long corridors of Hogwarts castle, hoping that at least some of the happiness he once felt here would return. The drafty, stone, walls sent chills down Draco's spine and he could feel the cold seep into his bones, but he was used to it.

After his mother left, and his father was arrested and sent to Azkaban; he spent most of his days walking around the deserted manor. The cold, emotionless Mansion didn't help his mood, but he felt that he deserved this empty feeling, this isolation. Sometimes he wondered whether it would be better to actually get out of the house more, but he always shot down the thought. He didn't want a repeat of what happened after his hearing at the ministry.

He could hear the click of his shoes against the stone ﬂoor. _He had wanted to do it. End it right then, but as he had watched the water of the black lake, his heartbeat started to pulse rapidly. He couldn't do it. He was too much of a coward. _His hands in his robes pocket started to shake, as he hung his head to look at the ﬂoor in shame. No wonder he was sorted into Slytherin. He took a deep breath and started walking down to the dungeons, ready for whatever beating his fellow housemates would throw at him.

DH

Draco turned the corner and whispered the password to get into the common room. "Profugus" (Latin word for banished) the wall slowly opened and Draco stepped through, into the dimly, green lit common area. The wall shut with a loud thud and everything in the common room was silent. The only people still up at this hour were Nott and Harper.

The two boys looked over at Draco and stood up from the black, leather couch that they had sat on.

"Malfoy" Harper spat in Draco's direction. "Come back to set more shame to your washed up family name?"

Nott snickered in the background as Harper neared Draco. Inside, he felt a need to yell and hex Harper into oblivion. He took a deep breath to settle his temper, as Nott and Harper stopped in front of him, blocking his way to get to his dormitory. He glared at the pair and his hands clenched into ﬁsts, as they both wore smirks.

"Move." he said in a steady voice, trying to keep his cool. Nott just cocked his eyebrow in retaliation.

"No, I don't think I will." he said pulling out his wand and waving it in front of Draco, baiting him to start something. Draco just rolled his eyes, turned around and walked back out of the Common room. On his way out, he heard the distinct cackling laughter of the two gits that he used to call friends.

DH

He was tired. His eyes kept drooping, but he never wanted to sleep. To be trapped in his nightmares that haunted him every night. So there he sat, on the windowsill of one of the many windows in Hogwarts. He felt terrible. His back ached, his head was pounding, and he was just plain exhausted. Draco didn't know why he came back this year. Maybe it was because the manor just seemed so empty, or it was just another way to torture himself with more self-loathing, but he didn't care for the reason. He just wanted to get out, for it to end.

His drowsiness over took him the more he thought about his troubles and soon his head fell back against the window, as he fell fast asleep.

_'You are a disappointment. You are no son of mine. How dare you call yourself a Malfoy.' _

DH

A jolt woke her from her reoccurring nightmare. The sunlight cast a glare right into Hermione's eyes. She shut her eyes, enveloping her vision back into darkness. A groan escaped from her throat as she got out of bed. She had only had about 4 hours of sleep, having sat awake in her bed for who knows how long. She grabbed her robes and headed for the bathroom to take a nice long shower, before her roommates awoke.

When she was walking down towards the great hall, for breakfast, she decided to take the long route to explore some more of Hogwarts' many corridors. Her robes billowed out behind her as she traipsed down an older part of the castle. Her eyes scanned the grounds through the windows lining the walls, and she was puzzled when her eyes caught on a green, Slytherin robe hanging off one of the window seats. She curiously walked closer to the person who was sitting there. When she reached the window, Hermione saw, to her surprise, Malfoy. He was leaning up against the window, with his head hung, obviously asleep. Hermione giggled softly as she observed him. His face seemed relaxed, but she could still see large bags forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. _Nightmares, _she thought.

Malfoy only took up half of the window seat with his sleeping form, so Hermione sat herself down across from him. She stayed like that for what seemed like an hour or so, when she heard a moan come from Malfoy's direction. She turned and saw his head moving back and forth, as if in pain. She saw his clenched ﬁsts start to shake and his skin had paled a sickly color.

She panicked, shooting up from her current position; she grabbed hold of the boy's broad shoulders, trying to wake him from his night terrors.

He hunched over and his eyes shot open. Hermione's heart was racing. Her hand still on his shoulder she knelt down

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" She asked soothingly as the boy next to her shook with fear and was breathing at rapid rate. He froze. His blonde head turned slowly until his stunning silver eyes met her brown ones.

"Granger?" He whispered so quietly that Hermione barely caught the word.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was frazzled. Her mind hadn't had a break all day, what with the teachers assigning layer upon layer of homework, Malfoy running into her almost everywhere, and Ron following her around trying to copy her potions essay.

When the stressed Gryffindor entered the common room and plopped down on the over stuffed couch, she let out a long sigh.

_Second day and I'm already about to scream. _She thought as Harry and Ginny walked in hold hands. Their relationship had lasted over the summer, unlike her and Ron's. After about the first month, Hermione just wasn't feeling anything for the red head, except for the brotherly love that she held for Harry.

The lovebirds sat themselves down next to Hermione on the couch and Ginny leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She sighed again and stood up heading towards the stairs leading to her dormitory.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked looking over in her direction as he put his arm around Ginny.

"I'm just tired Harry," she said waving her hand, dismissing any further questions. "You know been studying all day, and everything." Hermione turned and traveled the rest of the way to her comfortable, four-poster, bed.

When she placed her head on the pillow, her mind began to run over the events of the day, but the only thing that really stood out was her run in with Malfoy earlier that day.

Right after he had said her name she could tell that he seemed more vulnerable, but then as he realized it was her standing in front of him his face became the stony mask that she knew so well.

"What do you want, Granger?" He hissed quietly as he directed his head back towards the window.

" I just wanted to say," she started quietly but her voice grew louder as she spoke. "That breakfast has started and you seemed like you need time to get ready." she replied eyeing his ruffled robes and hair. Malfoy just sighed, nodded his head in thanks and turned to get up from the window ledge.

Hermione noting his odd behavior fixed her already crisp robes turned on her heel and strode down the corridor heading for the great hall.

She sighed as she remembered the look of humiliation cross his face as he looked out of the window. She felt for the out casted Slytherin, she really did. She knew how it felt to be treated poorly for something you couldn't control.

Hermione rolled over onto her side. Might as well try and get a good night sleep. She was going to need it.

DH

Draco sat up on his bed. Although, he wouldn't call it a bed now after what his roommates did to it.

When Draco had gotten back from charms, at the end of the day, he walked in on his roommates setting his bed on fire. By the time he had gotten the fire out his mattress was like a burnt up marshmallow. He had magically disposed of mess and had to sleep on only the wooden plank that held up his inexistent mattress.

He sat there covering himself with his thin blanket that he found in his trunk. His back and neck hurt immensely but he just put it off and got up to get ready for the school day.

DH

Hermione rushed out from charms class to head straight for the library. Her hands full of books slowed her down but when she reached the library doors and looked inside, she realized that all the tables were taken. She shuffled down the isle looking for an empty seat, but she noticed that the only seat available was next to Malfoy.

His head was bent over a piece of parchment as he scribbled away with his quill. She sighed and walked over to the blonde. She stopped by the empty chair and cleared her throat in an attempt to get his attention. It didn't work, he still scratched away at what he was solely focused on.

"May I sit here?" she asked as his head looked up from the parchment. His empty, grey eyes stared at her for more than a couple seconds, but then nodded slightly in confirmation. She grinned and set her stack of books down on the table. Content with herself she started to study for her NEWTS.

DH

It was weird, but yet he still enjoyed it. Every now and then he would look up and gaze over at the mousy, brown haired girl, with all her attention focused on the book in front of her. He inwardly smiled and went back to finishing his potions essay.

DH

Over the next few weeks, the pair had continuously begun to meet every afternoon in the library. They never talked to each other, just kept to their own work and business, but over that certain amount of time, Draco became dependent on his little meetings with Hermione Granger.

So far he had been sitting there for 2 hours. She hadn't shown.

Disappointment flooded through him as he realized something.

_Why would anybody want to be friends with me? I'm just some washed up ex death eater._

He shocked himself when he thought about Him and Granger being friends, but that what he thought. Her not showing just brought his self esteem down another notch.

He stood up from his chair in the deserted library, grabbed his bag and walked towards the door in a huff. When he reached the door a small figure rushed in. She stopped when she realized there was someone in front of her. Draco noticed her mass of brown hair and her honey colored eyes. He closed his eyes and slid past her into the corridor outside the library and walked away, leaving a shocked Hermione behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Why was he so angry_? He thought as he ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. _They never planned these meetings anyway_. That thought just made him even more distraught. _So why was he so worked up_? _Oh bloody hell he needed to get his priorities in check_.

He was pacing again. _Upset, how could he be upset_? His hands ran through his thin hair. _It was just a stupid meeting place. It's not like he actually liked sitting with Granger_. He thought, trying to console himself? _Then why did he go there everyday? _Ugg he was so confused.

He huffed, and walked in the direction of the dungeons for potions.

DH

Hermione was in a rush. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun and her robes all jumbled she ran through the open potions room door. Her eyes scanned the full classroom for an empty chair, but the only free seat, she noticed, was next to a certain blonde.

Although, she knew he was mad or more irritated with her, she hadn't quite figured out why. Hermione shifted her book bag on her shoulder and bravely went to take the empty seat. When she sat down her eyes sought out his reaction, but when she looked over she just saw him sketching ruins

into his parchment.

_ Wow, he is quite the academic. _She thought sarcastically, as she pulled out her supplies for class.

During the whole class, the schedule mainly consisted of Hermione hurriedly scratching down note off the board with a side-glance over at Malfoy ever once and a while. She wasn't quite sure why she kept looking over at the lean boy, but whatever the reason was Hermione didn't think about it. The only odd thing though was that Malfoy kept scratching the ruins for 'worthless' onto his paper. This was Hermione's real concern, and probably why she kept glancing over at the strange happenings in the seat

next to her.

Class ended eventually, with Malfoy bolting as soon as they were dismissed. Hermione just shrugged it off, thinking that he just wanted to go to lunch. She let out an audible sigh and went to join Harry and Ron in the corridor outside the dungeons. Harry was standing there with his arms crossed and his face scrunched up with a look of annoyance, while facing the youngest Weasley boy.

"Hello boys. Ready for lunch?" Hermione asked, interrupting whatever it was that the two boys were arguing about. The two boys turned to face her. Harry with a small smile, and Ron with an odd look that Hermione couldn't really decipher. She shrugged off her feelings of uncertainty of Ron and hooked both her arms through her two best friends and the trio left for the Great Hall.

What the three of them didn't notice though, was the unknown presence of a tall, blonde standing at the end of the corridor, watching the trio interact.

DH

All alone. That's how Draco felt. He truly understood the real reason for Herm- Granger not coming to the library. He is a wash up, a coward, an unwanted, unloved boy. He chuckled ominously at the thought that he used to actually think that people loved him.

His now robotic gestures led him towards the great hall. Although he wasn't going to eat, he still thought it would be a nice chance to finish his writings.

As Draco walked down the stone corridors towards lunch, he carried with him 5 sheets of filled up parchment. Each with only one set of ruins on each, all in order, mind you. Trapped, Beaten, Hope, Betrayed, Worthless.


End file.
